The Kid in Me
by FallenAngel112599
Summary: He thought Rukia Kuchiki was just another shinigami. He was so wrong. She was the only person that ever brought out the kid in him. Why is she so different from anyone else?


Toshiro's POV

Why do I have to be in the World of the Living at this time of the year? The silly humans are getting so excited over Valentine's Day! I don't even get it! Why give candy to someone? It makes no sense!

The silly human girls at school gave me so much candy! Even when I told them I don't want it! What is so hard about understanding that!

I looked over at the front of the class. Around me, people were eating, but others weren't. The ones that weren't were the pathetic, love sick idiots that were giving poor Kuchiki more gifts and candy. I watched as yet _another_ student gave Kuchiki her gift. I could see how awkward it was for her to tell them that she only thought of them as friends. Even the guys from the older classes came to give her gifts!

"Um, Hitsugaya-kun," said a random girl shyly. "Could I ask you something?"

I looked up at her. She was a second year student. She had purple glasses on and had black hair. She was also taller than me. No surprise there.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, there's a Valentine's Day festival today. I was wondering if, maybe, you'd go with me."

I sighed. "Sorry, I don't think I'm going."

"Oh," she said as she looked down. She left.

My attention went back to Kuchiki. It must be harder for her than it is for me. From what I've heard, she's a kind, generous person. She helps Ukitake with paperwork even though she's an unseated officer. I also heard a rumor she's training to become a lieutenant. Everything I've heard about her is positive. It would be nice to have her as a lieutenant instead of Matsumoto. She'd actually do her work.

"Hitsugaya-san," another girl said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if, maybe, you'd want to go with me to the…"

"Sorry, I can't."

"Oh, are… are you going with someone else?"

"That's none of your business."

"Sorry," she said then left.

This is getting really annoying! I've had enough of it! I got up and left the class room. I made my way to the roof. Hopefully, no one will bother me and I'll be able to relax. I opened the door to the roof and went to the fence. I put my fingers through the fence and sighed. Those idiotic humans. Why must they obsess over things like this?! I think it's just a waste of time!

I heard the door open. My eye started to twitch. It's another girl!

"Um…"

"I'm sorry! I can't go to the festival with you! I can't accept your gift either. I hate candy!" I yelled.

"Wow, this holiday has really gotten to you, Captain Hitsugaya." That voice, it's Kuchiki.

I turned to look at her. "Sorry. It's just so annoying! Why do the humans obsess over stupid holidays? It's pointless!"

"I agree. I never really understood it either. I really don't like it when the guys come up to me and give me things."

"You don't?"

"No. When they do, I feel like they're expecting something back. It really bothers me."

Something can actually bother her? I've heard she has a great tolerance for anything that's… annoying.

"I just came to make sure you were fine. I noticed earlier that all the gifts were starting to really bother you."

"How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"It'll be over soon."

"Kuchiki, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"This," I said. "How do you not get angry with the humans? Their customs and holidays, it's just annoying!"

"Just smile. Accept the gift, say you're sorry. Accepting the gifts makes their pain lessen."

"Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do much. You should get back to class. See you." She left. She's something else.

I looked towards the sky. I sighed. This'll be a long day.

The day was finally over! The other and I were leaving the school. We were leaving!

We were about to leave the campus, until another girl stopped us.

"Hitsugaya-kun! _You_ are going to take _me_ to the Valentine's Day festival tonight!" she said arrogantly.

I sighed. It was one of those pushy girls that won't take no for an answer. "No, I'm not going to. I'm not even going to the festival! Now, if you don't mind, we'll be leaving!"

"Actually, I _do_ mind! I don't care what you're doing! You are going to take me and that's final!"

What is with this girl?! "Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Kuchiki, leave. I can handle this."

They left and I turned to the arrogant girl. "Listen! I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to come to me and demand that I do something I don't want to do! Please, leave! I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Unless you're going with someone else, I won't leave!"

"Actually, he already has a date to the festival," Kuchiki said as she came back. "I asked him earlier. He didn't want to hurt your feelings, so he said he wasn't going."

"Kuchiki?! You're going with her?!" she yelled.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Now"-I wrapped my arm around Kuchiki-"please leave."

She just looked at us. She was furious. She yelled out in frustration and left.

I immediately removed my arm from Kuchiki. "Thanks, you saved me there."

"It was nothing. I know how to deal with the human girls now. It's not that hard actually," she said in triumph. "Bye, Captain Hitsugaya. This'll probably spread fast. If anyone asks were you are when I'm at the festival, I'll say you got sick or something."

"Wait, you're going?"

"Yeah, there's going to be lots of candy and games. And I wanted to go on some of the rides! They look fun!"

It actually sounds fun. Not the candy part though. "Hey, Kuchiki, would you mind if I actually came with you? The festival sounds… interesting."

"I don't mind! It'll be nice to have someone there with me. I've never been on any of the rides and I'm kind of scared to ride them. It's silly of me."

"No, it's something completely new to you. And, it'll be my first time on a ride, too."

"All right, I would love to go with you! It'll be fun! Come to Ichigo's later tonight."

"Yeah, I will."

It was already the afternoon and I was about to leave. It feels weird. I mean, I've never taken anyone anywhere.

"Captain, where are you going?" It was Matsumoto.

I sighed. "It's none of your business! I'll be back later tonight. Don't cause any trouble for Inoue."

"But, Captain," she complained. "I don't want to stay cooped up all day! Take me with you!"

"No. You can't come!"

"Why? Wait! I know where you're going! You have a date to the festival, don't you?"

"No! I don't! I'm not going to the stupid festival! It would be a waste of time!"

"Who are you taking?"

"Matsumoto!"

"Fine, I'll let it go!"

"Thank you," I said as I stepped out the door.

"Oh, and Captain," she said before I left. "Have fun with your date!" She slammed the door shut.

"Matsumoto!"

I was at Kurosaki's house. I went to the door and knocked.

Someone opened the door. "Huh, Toshiro?"

"Kurosaki, it told you already! It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Kuchiki asked as she came to the door.

"Kuchiki, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Wait! What is this?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Kurosaki, lower your voice!" I said to him. "There is no need for you to know what we are doing."

"But you… and Rukia," he said. "What is going on?!"

"Idiot! What is so hard to understand? I am just going somewhere with Captain Hitsugaya! There is no need for you to act like an idiot, idiot!" Kuchiki said.

"Kuchiki, we should leave now," I said.

"All right," she said with a smile.

When we got to the festival, I was shocked. It looked like so much fun! There were so many lights and games. I was actually glad I came here.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what would you like to do first?" Kuchiki asked.

"I've never been to a festival in the World of the Living. I really don't know."

"Would it be all right if I chose?"

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

Her face lit up. "Come with me!"

She took me by the arm and dragged me off to who knows where. This is unprofessional. Does she know that? I looked at her face. She looked so happy, like a child. I thought about it. She is quite young. I guess I'll let things be. She should enjoy herself.

But, I am younger than her. Should I enjoy myself, too? But, I'm a captain. But that shouldn't stop me from acting my own age. I should try to act like someone my age would. Not like a captain, not like Kuchiki's superior. Just… a kid. Not Captain Hitsugaya. Just Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Captain Hitsugaya, would it be all right if we played this game?"

I looked at the game. It was simple, but it still looked fun.

"Look. All you do is throw the rings and get it onto one of the bottles. It's harder than it looks, though."

"All right, let's see you try it. I'll try after you."

"Ok, I'll probably miss."

I looked at her as she tried to win the game. She threw the first and missed. She threw the next, but missed again. She continued until she had no more rings left. She didn't make any. She looked disappointed. I saw her stare at a stuffed bunny. Does she want that?

"Kuchiki, did you want that rabbit?"

"Yeah, but I knew I probably wouldn't get it. I'm not good at this game."

"Let me try."

The guy gave me some rings. I threw each of them and made it every single time.

"Wow! You're really good at this! I wish I could do that!" Kuchiki mused.

"Which prize would you like, kid?" the man asked. I twitched at the word "kid."

"The rabbit," I said.

"Oh, is it for your girlfriend here?"

"That's none of your business!"

"All right, I get it. Here you go." He gave me the rabbit and smiled. I ignored it.

"Kuchiki, here," I said as I gave her the rabbit.

She gasped. "Really?! You're giving it to me?!"

"Yeah, just take it."

"Thank you so, so much!" She hugged the stuffed animal close. Why does she love that thing so much?

"Kuchiki…?"

"Yes?"

"No, it's nothing."

"You want to know why I love stuffed rabbits so much, don't you."

"Yes, but you don't have to answer."

"It's fine. Everyone always asks me that. To be honest, I don't really know myself. I think it's because I had a stuffed rabbit when I was living in Rukongai. It was pretty much all I owned. I always had it with me. It was special to me."

_She grew up in Rukongai?_

"I see. Do you want to go to another game?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!"

For a long time, we played games and went on rides. Kuchiki loves the fast rides that would jerk you around a lot. There were many times I felt like I would throw up.

I never knew that Kuchiki would have such a… childish side to her.

"Captain Hitsugaya, would you like to get something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you want to get?"

"You should choose, Sir. I've been choosing all the games and rides so far."

"No, it's fine."

"All right, would you like to get cotton candy?"

"What is that?"

"It's really good! It's like cotton but it tastes sweet!"

"I don't like candy, Kuchiki."

"Oh," she said, disappointed.

"But, I would like to try it."

She smiled. "I'll be back in a moment."

She ran to a stand and got the "cotton candy."

"Try some," she said when she got back.

I reluctantly took a small amount and tasted it. It tasted… so good!

"Do you like it, Sir?"

"Yes!"

She laughed. "I'm glad! Would you like to try some other sweets?"

"If they're this good, then I would!"

She smiled at me. I feel like a child. But, when I think about it, I am one. I like acting my own age. It's more fun than I thought it would be.

Rukia ran back to me with bags full of candy. She looked so happy.

We went to a bench and sat down. She opened candy, one by one, and gave them to me. She would look at me every time I tasted one. She would smile every time I would tell her I liked one. After I tasted one of each candy, we ate them together. They were all so delicious! I like this.

When we finished the candy, we went on more rides. On every ride, I'd look over at Kuchiki. She was enjoying herself so much. It made me smile.

We started to talk about what rides we'd go on next. As we walked and talked, something caught my attention. It was a huge wheel with bright lights on it.

"Kuchiki, what is that," I asked as I pointed at it.

"Oh, that's a Ferris Wheel. I've never been on one. They seem… scary."

"Let's go on it."

"If you want to, let's go."

"Don't worry. I'll be there, too."

We went to the Ferris Wheel and waited for our turn. When we got to the front, Kuchiki seemed to get more nervous. I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki."

She blushed and looked away. We got into the small cart and sat on the same side. Kuchiki looked out the window. But when the ride moved, she looked down and closed her eyes.

"Kuchiki, we're fine."

I grabbed her hand again and smiled at her. She blushed again then smiled.

She was still scared at first. Then she got used to it. She could look out the window without being scared.

I found myself looking at her for a long time. Why?

I ignored myself and continued looking at Kuchiki. Her hair looked like the dark night sky. Her skin looked like its complete opposite. I looked down. I was still holding her hand. I looked at her other hand. It was clinging onto the stuffed rabbit. She was still scared.

The wheel suddenly stopped moving. I looked out the window. We were all the way at the top. I liked the view. It made me feel like I was finally taller than everyone! But Kuchiki looked stiff.

"Kuchiki, are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice shaky.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no. I don't really like being so high up in the air."

"Kuchiki, look at me." She did. I cupped her cheek with my hand. She looked shocked. "You don't have to be so scared. All though, you look cute when you are." She just looked at me with wide, violet eyes.

Something came over me and I kissed her. She was shocked. I knew. But, she returned the kiss. What is this feeling? Is it… the young kid that's in me? If this is how it feels like to be a kid, then I like it. I'd rather be a kid than a captain. It's… fun.

The ride started to move and Kuchiki pulled away. She just looked at me. She was confused. She was still clutching the rabbit close. It was… cute.

"Thank you, Kuchiki."

"For what?"

"You brought out this side in me. You brought out the kid in me. I had fun with you. So much fun. It was all thanks to you."

"Did you kiss me because… you're grateful?"

"No. I think I did it because I like you."

Her expression was what I expected. She was shocked and confused. "But… why would you like someone like me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're beautiful. You're amazing. And"-I got closer to her-"you're cute."

I kissed her again.

Kuchiki Rukia, I think I like you… a lot.


End file.
